A Night With Klaine
by youquitesuckish
Summary: This is Just a Fanfic From a Group On Facebook   Rated M For Sexual Themes Etc  Ill Put there names down after each chapter :D
1. Different Jeans

Blaine's mind throughout the school day is: "I'm so turned on right now. Kurt is wearing my pants. Never would I thought that this would happen. Man that sleepover really did wonders. We should continue." and then he sees Kurt in the hallway and can't handle it anymore and goes and grabs him and takes him into the bathroom and locks the door behind him and someone flushes the toilet and out pops Mr. schue ready for action...

He see's what's going on...his jaw drops...

Excited he grabs for his flip camera in his back pocket and...

Starts taking pictures cause he can't get over how amazingly fine Kurt looks in Blaine's pants. He starts recording and Kurt looks shocked then Blaine yells at Mr. Schue to get out. He unlocks the door, (Mr. Schue that is) runs down the hallway, straight into coach sue...who wants to know what he's running from,

he ignores her and continues to run on. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Blaine continues what he wanted to do, so he locks the bathroom door once more and turns over to Kurt who looks confused as ever which makes Blaine turned on even more than before. He walks slowly to him and Starts peppering Kurt's jaw and neck with soft light kisses, his hands reaching upwards to run his fingers through Kurt soft hair, when suddenly someone starts pounding on the toilet door...

Kurt turns his head to the source but Blaine makes him face him again and pulls him tighter against him placing his lips on Kurts whispering "this I guess will have to wait for later" feeling Kurt's fast heartbeat against his chest. Slowly pulling away...

But Kurt's not ready for this to be over...he pulls Blaine back for another heated kiss moving his hands around to Blaine's firm backside and squeezes...

...his ass. Blaine moans making Kurt harder than he was before. Ignoring the growing yells from outside the door, Blaine lets his left hand slide up under Kurt's shirt, making Kurt shiver and moan at the touch, while his right hand makes its way to the waistband of Kurt's jeans. Kurt leans into his touch and puts his hands in Blaine's hair and tugs wanting every single area of his body to be touched. Blaine gradually kisses Kurt's neck, but Kurt grabs him and kisses him hard on the lips...

suddenly they jump apart as the door comes crashing down...both looking guilty...with flushed faces and messy hair...Finn's standing there with a surprised look on his face...what's going on Kurt..Are you OK "Finn, I'm fine, just taken by surprise," Kurt says as he slightly smacks Blaine on the back to wipe the smirk off his face. Finn, clearly uncomfortable and awkward as usual half smiles and asks before entering a stall, "Did you guys, you know...?" Kurt about to answer him is interrupted by Blaine who slowly grabs Kurt's hand and pushing the door open to leave responds, "Well if you hadn't come in..." leaving Finn standing there speechless.

Kurt's not in the mood for Finn's questions all he wants at the moment is have Blaine's firm strong body pressed up against his, his lips firmly pressed against his and to go back to what they we're doing before Finn arrived... grabbing Blaine's hand firmly in his they both made for the door...

...to go back to what they we're doing before Finn arrived... he grasps Blaine's hand and presses it up against his pocket rocket before spinning around and stepping around the door on his way out of the restroom

Walking out, Blaine takes Kurt and pushes him against the wall and kisses him hard, not caring that anyone is looking at them. "I can't wait until later, babe. You in my jeans is making me so hard," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear as his smirks hearing Kurt moan.

Kurt smirks back, rubbing himself against Blaine, smiling at his reaction...once again grabbing Blaine's hand they making for choir room where they can lock the door and get some alone time...

While in glee practice, Kurt couldn't help but fan himself at the way Blaine bore his eyes into his own. The way he looked at him made Kurt want to ravish him right there and then. Though, he had to contain himself if he were going to make it for the night's upcoming adventure. This hasn't been the first time it's happened, however each time is unforgettable and better than the one before. Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by none other, Finn. "What is it, Finn?" Kurt was still thinking about what had happened in the toilets, instead of listening to what was being said in GLEE... every time he looked at Blaine he knew what he was thinking the same thing...they had to get some alone time what could do so they could leave early...

As the rest of the day progressed, the physical tension between Blaine and Kurt was undeniable. They clearly couldn't wait for the night's festivities. Kurt couldn't concentrate on his school work with all the stares and slight touches Blaine would give him in the hallways. Hell, who couldn't keep their mind intact with Blaine staring at them, gay or not. It was impossible not to flail. Kurt happy danced when he heard the final bell for the school day. He absolutely couldn't wait until he was in Blaine's room, just the two of them alone. The thought made his head spin. At his locker, he felt someone behind him push up against him and gasp as he realized Blaine squeezed his ass and whispered this time with a slight rasp that made Kurt's knees buckle, dropping his books. He felt Blaine smile against his cheek as he said, "Careful babe, I want to make sure I'm the one on my knees first. See you later tonight."

Kurt's mind was racing..what would he and Blaine be doing tonight..he could only imagine..He found himself racing out the doors and out to parking lot and to his car. Trying to jam the key into the ignition but being all thumbs. Still feeling the way Blaine had pressed up against and breathed those words into his ear... What was he going to tell Burt, it was a school night after all... Burt was siting in lounge as Kurt flew up the stairs wanting to get ready for his night with Blaine when he was called back...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

(The People Who Write This Were Kathy & Gina From The Glee Spoiler's Club)


	2. A Night At Blaine's House

"No?" Burt asked confused. He knows Kurt never forgets family night.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I forgot to tell you that Blaine and I are working on our English project and it's due in two days."

Kurt replied rather quick. He really wanted to rush upstairs and gather whatever he needed for the night.

"Well, ok Kurt, I'll set aside a plate for you later."

Burt told him. Not wanting to lie and disappoint his father he said,

"Um, thanks Dad but that won't be necessary. Blaine said he was going to order some takeout at this new place that just opened down the street from him. Oh and since it is a school night and we planned that I stay over at his place, because we decided to get the project done right away. I hope you understand."

Burt looked bewildered at what his son just told him.

"There is no way you are sleeping there..."

"Dad, stop, we know our limits. I wouldn't be there if it weren't for my English grade. You have to trust me."

Burt looked at his son and knew Kurt was telling the truth.

"Fine, but only this once."

Kurt ran down the stairway and hugged his father, thanking him, feeling a little guilty that he had just told a lie. Kurt ran upstairs once more and into his room grabbing his Louis Vuitton night bag and stuffing it with his night cream regime and PJs and school outfit. After 10 minutes contemplating on what shoes to wear with the outfit, he ran down the stairs again. Putting on his coat and turning the doorknob of the door open, he heard his dad yell,

"Have fun, son."

Kurt left the house smiling big, with his heart pumping at full speed, knowing that he indeed will have fun.

Blaine Anderson I hope you're ready for some Kurt Hummel!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's House<strong>

In no time at all Kurt had pulled up in Blaines drive... taking an excited breathe he reached into the back seat and grabbed his bag, flung open his car door and raced for Blaines front door... he didn't have to knock, the door seemed to opened by itself and there was Blaine, his Blaine...It had only been a couple of hours since they had seen each other but that only seemed to intensify the hunger that they both felt. Blaine took Kurts hand and pulled him inside and into his waiting arms, lips meshed, arms encircled and moans could be heard..

Blaine remembered somewhere in the depths of his mind that he hadn't closed the front door yet, and unable to completely break free from Kurt's beautiful lips he reached out with his leg and kicked it shut..Kurt moaned at the intrusion and pulled Blaine closer not wanting to let him go...the wanting and need that both boys were feeling was getting way out of hand for them to still be in the front hallway of Blaine's with great effort Blaine pulled away from Kurt grabbing his hand and leading him to his room...

Kurt had never been in Blaines room before so he took the time to look around...chair in the corner, bookcase filled with books and an impressive DVD collection, a floor lamp..and OMG was that a king size bed... before Kurt could fully take this fact in he was tackled from behind landing on his back on said bed with a smiling boy leaning over him with honey colored eyes filled with hunger,want and yes lust, the same things that Kurt knew were reflected in his. Blaine had waited for so long to have Kurt here in his room on his bed like this. And all his.

Blaine reached down placing light kisses along Kurts jaw,and down his neck. Kurt rolled his head back giving Blaine more access. Just feeling his warm breathe on is skin, knowing that this was what they both wanted and had needed for such a long time. The freedom to be themselves to act on the feelings that they always kept hidden. Kurt reached up, pulling Blaine's lips to his, kissing him deeply and with great hunger... Blaine moaned...wanting to get closer to Kurt to feel his skin on his skin, to run his hands up and down his beautiful body, to feel his warmth and softness...

"I want you so bad,"

Blaine said raspily driving Kurt more insane who immediately turned them over.

"You have no idea, babe."

Kurt smiled as he plunged into a full on kiss. Blaine leaned into Kurt's body tugging onto his hair. The thought of letting go now pained him. Kurt's touch was the softest and most gentle he had ever felt and it made his head spin, knowing that this will be forever his made him groan loudly.

"You hungry for more, babe?"

Kurt whispered on his lips. Before Blaine could kiss him back he turned them over again and rubbed against Kurt letting him feel his hard on. Kurt moaning looked in to his lover's golden eyes and felt the hunger pour out on to him. Blaine raised Kurt up, having him wrap his legs around his waist. Slowly pecking his neck with sweet kisses, Kurt saw his shirt fall next him not knowing how that happeneds so quickly just glad it did. He was right in not wearing too many layers. Excitedly, he then took Blaine's tshirt and tugged on it. Lifting his hands Kurt pulled the shirt over Blaine's head as he leaned in to place small kisses up his chest right to his lips letting the shirt fall slowly to the ground. Blaine pulled him closer, now tugging on Kurt's pants. He fumbled a bit because he was losing conscious at how beautiful Kurt looked. Kurt giggled and helped Blaine unbutton his pants. Leaning back onto the bed, Kurt wiggled out of his pants watching Blaine with lust in his eyes.

"You're beautiful babe."

Blaine said as he kissed him once again. Kurt leaned up and pushed Blaine back now placing his hands on his waistband.

"These have got to go."

Kurt smirked. Without hesitation, Blaine reached down to unbutton but he hands were smacked away as Kurt placed his mouth on the button and popped it open. Slowly he took the zipper in his mouth and slid down Blaine's shaft, never taking his eyes of his lover making him moan loudly as ever. As Blaine's jeans hit the floor, he saw Kurt look at him with so much hunger he couldn't take it.

Slowly Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest,memorizing all that he was, loving everything that was familiar, taking in the scent that was only Blaine...wondering again how he had gotten so lucky that Blaine was his... Blaine was loving the way that Kurt was making him feel but he wanted more...Oh so much more and he had been patient long enough, he wanted to touch and feel Kurt the same way as Kurt had been touching him to make him feel what he was feeling to... Pushing Kurt's hands away he started to slowly explore Kurt's beautiful body, running his hands up his chest, down his arms over his hips, to that oh so sensitive place just below the waistband of his boxer briefs... He raised his eyes hesitantly to Kurt;s looking for permission before he went any further but all he saw was love and trust and need.

So with a slightly shaking hand he moved towards the waistband of Kurts boxer briefs... Kurt moaned in anticipation waiting for the moment the he would feel Blaine's hand against him, to feel his strong fingers wrap around him... Kurt's breathe caught in his throat, he never knew that he could feel like this..want this badly.. But only with Blaine nobody but Blaine...

(Written By Kathy & Gina)


End file.
